Today an Immortal Dies
by the things that define you
Summary: Zeus has made his last mistake. A deal with a shady organization that only he and a few other gods know about could spell doom for all of Olympus. Now one of the deadliest men on the world has his sights set on the golden city and he isn't afraid to kill anyone who gets in his way. Demigod are now targets, dying for an unknown cause. Can even the gods survive the coming massacre?


Today an Immortal Dies

Rick Riordan owns. Sorry

Chapter one: Prolog

He should haven't accepted this quest. It was doomed from the start. I mean if someone or something threatens all of Olympus three lousy demigods probably don't stand a chance. No Jason quickly scolded himself. He was given this job because he was the best Rome had to offer. This was his job, facing down the impossible and he wasn't going to fail now. Still the doubt dominated him, commanding his legs to run faster than he ever had driven by the pure fear for this unseen foe. Even if Jason made it out of this he knew he would never unsee their deaths. One second he had been walking next to Piper down the streets of New York, Dakota only a few steps behind when it happened. Only when a random woman had screamed and pointed behind the demigod couple did Jason and Piper turn around. That's when they saw it. The corpse of Dakota hung swaying slightly in an old fashioned noose from one of the flag-posts of a downtown business. Immediately Jason took off running, Piper not a step behind him. Not thinking the pair turned hurriedly into an ally, and to their horror, a thick sheet of smoke. Jason didn't even realize that he had let go of Piper's hand until he heard the muffled scream and the familiar sound of a blade cutting through the air. Wildly Jason flailed around, summoning the winds to clear the already thinning fog. Only when the air was clear did Jason find the body. Piper was pinned against a brick wall with a dagger straight through her heart. Tears had welled in the shocked son of Jupiter's eyes as he struggled to face reality. Only the sound of a gunshot snapped Jason back into action. Throwing himself into a roll Jason came up sprinting down the alley.

To his horror, the monster followed him. Jason could just barely hear the sound of feet slapping concreted, except it came from above him. He was almost out of the ally when the pain shot up his leg and through his whole being. Collapsing onto the pavement, Jason fumbled for his coin, flipping it into the air. Another gunshot rang through the air and the coin was gone, launched out if the alleyway. Now trembling in fear, Jason didn't even try to move when his attacker dropped into the alley. It wore a black suit that looked almost like a business suit but much thicker. The suit parted down the middle to reveal an obviously reinforced black undershirt which sides' were lined with knives, ammo clips and pistols. Along the thing's back were a black metaled sword with a gold and silver hilt. Crossing the weapon near the man's head was a very, very, big gun. Long black pants covered the man's legs. Finally the man's face was hidden by a black hood that attached to the suit. It was pointed at its peck and hid the man's eyes from view.

Calmly, the man strode up to Jason who lay on the ground motionless, transfixed by fear. Jason almost cried for joy when the man began walking past him. As if read the boys thoughts, the man stopped, right as his foot was next to Jason's head. Slowly he drew one of the pistols from the inside of his suit. Without looking the man, pointed it down and fired.

Jason could swear he saw the bullet in the chamber. He heard the gunshot, and then the world went black.

**Hey guys. Yep another new story. I know I really shouldn't post this but I just had to do a prolog for this. **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**This story is a crossover. Most of you can probably guess what it is crossing over with. Please tell me that in the reviews because reviews help me write and update faster. I will not be putting this story under the crossover category until it is revealed what the crossover is with which won't be long. Probably in a chapter or two. So look for future updates there or on my profile. Updates probably will not be very frequent but that's how life works with school starting back up and stuff.**

**Thanks again for reading and please review favorite follow and all that stuff. It means a lot to me and faster updates for you. **

**Read till your ren fades**

**The things that define you **


End file.
